


almost skewed of perception

by Crykea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Jon, Other, Trans Martin, gender affirmation: the fic, this is obscenely soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Crykea
Summary: Jon wakes up feeling wrong in his clothes, but he left what he would prefer to wear back in London. Martin helps him out.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 23
Kudos: 406





	almost skewed of perception

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh im so fuckin soft yallllllllllllll
> 
> i accidentally woke up at 5 am and was overcome with the need to write nb feels so.....here

Jon couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He was just wearing what he usually wore, but when he looked in the mirror he couldn’t stop himself from scowling. His normal collared shirt felt…  _ wrong  _ in a way he was very familiar with, and the way his hair fell felt too flat. Martin, who was standing behind him in the room adjacent to the bathroom, paused as he walked past.

“Are you alright, Jon?” He asked. Jon had brought up his flimsy grasp on his gender identity in a quick rush on the same night he brought up his problem with sex. It had been warm in the cottage, but Jon remembered shivering until Martin had leaned over and pulled him in close, petting his hair. Caught up in his thoughts, Jon completely forgot about Martin in the other room until he joined Jon in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist. “What is it?”

Jon felt himself jump slightly before he leaned back into Martin, continuing to purse his lips at his reflection.

“I-- Something feels… off.” He said.

“In what way?”

“How I look. It’s wrong. I don’t know.”

“Oh,” Martin said, realization dawning in his tone. This he had experience with, “Could it be dysphoria?”

Jon hummed, scrutinizing his appearance again before nodding with finality. “That seems likely, but all I brought were clothes like these?” He gestured down at his everyday clothes. Martin nuzzled his neck.

“Would you like to go buy something?”

“I don’t want-- I’m…” Jon hesitated, burrowing back further into Martin’s soft chest. “I don’t want to go out like this…”

“Okay! Would you be alright with me going out for you? I could take the car down to the shops and pick something up for you. Only if you’d be okay with that of course.” Jon felt his eyes get a bit watery so he twisted in Martin’s grasp and buried his face into Martin’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Martin rubbed his back lightly. “Two more things. A, do you want me to use different words today?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? I’ve never-- No one’s ever--” Jon stumbled. He felt a little hot and embarrassed at the idea of talking about this with anyone. Martin brought a hand up to run his fingers through Jon’s hair, and pressed a kiss onto his stubbly cheek, “Maybe. Let’s go with maybe. He is good. Maybe they? I don’t know. Feminine words are… also okay?” 

“Thank you for telling me,” Martin said, his voice soft as he pulled back to look at Jon. “Okay, and B, what would you like me to pick up for you?”

“A skirt,” Jon said, feeling confident in this answer at least. “A long skirt preferably. A different shirt, maybe while you’re there? Can you help me put my hair up? My hands are bad today.”

Martin smiled warmly at him before tilting his chin up to kiss him. “Of course.”

“Th-- Thank you, Martin,” Jon said softly. Martin pressed another kiss to his temple in answer before he moved behind him to tie his soft hair in a low ponytail.

“I’ll be back in a bit, okay? Feel free to go back to bed if you’d like. I’ll have my phone on me at all times, so call if you remember anything else we need.”

In the time that Martin was gone, Jon busied himself around the house, avoiding mirrors, and wearing one of Martin’s hoodies for the time being. He cleaned the kitchen, read a statement from Basira, and even ended up starting a recipe in the time it took for him to hear a key in the front door. He set down the bowl of muffin batter that he’d started so that he could peak his head around the corner. His-- Martin was in the front room toeing off his shoes while clutching a couple bags in the crook of his elbow. When he felt Jon’s eyes, he looked up, beaming, and Jon couldn’t help the wavering smile that made its way onto his no doubt flushed face. 

“I brought some things that I thought you might like. Are you baking something?”

“Oh, uh, yes I started making muffins.”

“Lovely! Come here?” Martin held out his arms so that Jon could come over to him. Jon kissed his jaw lightly. “Would you like to try them on? It’s been a while since I bought anything like this, but I think you’ll like it.” Jon smiled at him, soft and full of love.

“Yes, okay. Do you want to come too or wait here?”

“I can wait here.” 

Jon changed in the closet so that he could avoid seeing himself in any mirrors. Martin had bought them a long, pleated cream coloured skirt and a soft black sweater. By the time they had changed and left the room, Martin had finished off the muffin recipe and popped them into the oven. Jon couldn’t help but feel flustered as they walked down the hall, nervous about what Martin would think of them. When he got to the kitchen, he cleared his throat, trying to calm his hands enough that they’d stop shaking. Martin turned around and smiled that warm wide smile again, swooping over to Jon to kiss their face anywhere he could.

“You look so pretty,” He insisted when Jon tried to cover his hot face. “Man, I really got lucky and got the prettiest partner ever, huh.” Martin dragged his fingers through Jon’s ponytail as he looked lovingly down at them. Jon looked softly up at him, stretching their still shaking hands up to cup Martin’s face, and drag him down to their level or a sweet kiss.

“ _ Thank you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> find me online @crykea or @melaniegeorgie!


End file.
